


Interest in co-workers

by Canicas



Series: Hotel Doc One-Shots [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Another one!!, Fluff, Hope you like, I mention a lot of ops once lmao, M/M, r6s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canicas/pseuds/Canicas
Summary: After Mute comes back from the infirmary a bit too happy Thatcher decides to take matters into his own hands and research why his defending counterpart seems to be having a smile on his face more often.





	Interest in co-workers

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I did an edit on this on 11/19/18 to fix a few things and changed some parts a bit :^)

Mute laid his hands on his chest, sighing as he watches the door. He was laying down on a bed in the emergency room, he didn’t think he was in much pain, but that must’ve been the adrenaline talking because the moment the team came back he fell down, almost crying due to the pain he had. He had a bullet in his right calf and didn’t notice until now. His foot was set on a bundle of pillows so he laid there resting until further notice. He looked up at the ceiling wondering if he should sleep or ask Twitch to bring him something to tinker with. He heard footsteps approaching him. He looked back at the doorway and saw Smoke. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“No need to be faking now, nobody is around,” Smoke replied with a grin. 

He had no mask on, so Mute could see his black hair that was in a scruffy crew cut. His emerald eyes were what Mute was focused on, they calmed him in a sense. 

“You still haven’t taken off your uniform?” Smoke asks getting closer. 

“Too lazy too,” 

“Tsk, we’re not supposed to be lazy” Smoke answered. 

His ungloved hands picked Mute’s head up a bit to pull a couple of straps around and loosen up the mask. He takes it off completely and sets it down on the drawer beside the bed. He then helps him take off his gloves.

“Much better right?” He asks. 

Mute smiles, he watches Smoke run his fingers gently through his curly hair. 

“Right,” Mute says as he watches Smoke lovingly mess with his hair. 

“What? Starstruck by my beauty?” They chuckle. 

“If I was starstruck I wouldn’t be able to do this,” 

“Do wh-” Smoke was cut off by his mate pushing his lips against his. 

Smoke returned the kiss, resting his hand near his chest and slowly moving it lower. Mute pushes himself away ever so slightly. 

“Don't go too crazy love, the doc can come at any second,” 

“You should know danger is my middle name,” Smoke grins evilly at Mute reaching down slightly. 

“I don’t believe you even have a middle name at all,” Doc tells him entering the room abruptly. 

Smoke pulls his hand away. 

“Told you,” Mute tells him blushing.

“Whatever," he scowls, "so how is his condition Doc?” 

“He will be fine after a couple of weeks, I have to go check up on Cohen, please don't ruin the sheets,” he says walking off. 

“No promises,” Smoke smirked evilly at Doc as he sighs tiredly and leaves the S.A.S men alone. 

“So where were we?” Smoke tells Mute. 

“Somewhere around my abdomen,” Mute told him, leading his hand back to where it was. 

“I knew you would come around,” Smoke tells him, kissing him again going back to his evil antics. 

***

“My, my, someone looks happy to be out of the infirmary,” Thatcher teases his younger counterpart. 

His face was flushed as his hair was a bit messy instead of its usual clean up. He was using crutches at the moment to get around the base as his foot healed. 

“There are lots of things a man can do alone,” Thatcher continues. 

“Oh shut it ya wanker,” Mute tells him going over to the cabinets to grab a glass. 

“I'm just stating the facts,” he tells Mute. He rolls his eyes. 

“Anyways how long until you're back on the clock?” 

“Doc tells me I got bout 3 months or so until I'm up and running.” 

“Have you tried our new friend’s medicine?” Thatcher asked speaking about Finka.

“Lera’s boost? I would assume it would do harm than help.” Mute says. 

“Just a suggestion,” Thatcher said leaving his young counterpart alone. 

He knows something is up with Mute, he can’t lay his finger upon it though. He’s been acting differently after the argument with Lion that almost caused them to go all out against the GIGN. Thatcher thought for a second and then an idea had come to play. He went over to the workshop where the tinkerers were usually. He saw Jager and Fuze talking about how the ‘magpies’ could be, what they like to use, buffed up. Twitch was sitting beside Echo messing with the wires in her drone. She was trying to give herself a challenge by adding fewer shocks to the drone. Strange was it, but she was still alive. He came over to the table and cleared his throat. 

“Emma, love, do you have time for a chat?” He asks. 

“Depends is about Oliver again,” she asked without looking away from her drone. 

“No, no I come as a friend actually, I wanted to ask about something,” he told her. 

“You can sit then,” she said pointing at the chair that was on the other side of the table. 

“Now love, I'm not the one to ask about personal lives, but have you’ve been out with Mark?” Thatcher asks immediately after sitting down. 

“What's that supposed to mean,” she asks finally looking up. 

“Well Mark likes to hang around here, and usually you two are hanging around each other lots of times.” 

“You're not wrong but we are just friends Mike, he helps me improve my drone I help extend the diameter of his jammers, that’s how friends work,” she said a bit hostile. 

“No need to get angry love, just a question since, well,” he looked around and noticed the other operators were still working. 

“He’s been a lot happier lately, especially today after seeing the Doc, now I understand many would be glad to be alive but his happiness seemed to come from something else so I thought I would put two and two together but it seems my theory was wrong,” he explained to Twitch. 

“Well Mark hasn't really brought up anything interesting as far as I know,” she said stopping with her drone. 

“Why don't you just drone it out,” Echo finally said as he was messing with his Yokai. 

“What?” they both asked. 

“Mark will need a checkup soon with the Doc right? So follow him with your drone, and see what's really up,” He said not taking his attention away from his Yokai. 

“Well he’s not wrong, we could try that,” Thatcher says, Twitch nods in agreement. 

“Baka,” Echo muttered as they agreed. 

“SEE I TOLD YOU THEY USED THAT WORD!!” Jager exclaims as he jumps up.

“BLYAT” Fuze yelled. 

The trio on the other table turned their attention to the German man. He was now blushing and so was his Russian counterpart as they noticed they were staring. 

“We're just going to uh,” Fuze brings Jager back to his seat still embarrassed. 

The operators shake their heads and return to planning, while Echo mumbles what they think is a curse and returns back to his Yokai. 

***

Weeks have passed and Mute finally went to check up with Doc. Twitch was following Mute slowly as Thatcher watched. All they heard was normal Doctor-patient talk. Nothing new. Twitch follows his SAS counter all the way back to his room. She hides near one of the many potted plants around. 

“Should I enter?” she asks. 

“What's the worst that could happen?” Thatcher asks moving the drone for her. 

She was about to pull away from Thatcher when he noticed a familiar set of boots. 

“Wait are those…” Thatcher cuts himself off now thinking about who the person is. 

Twitch looked slightly up at the person. Now they knew who it was. They followed the person who opened the door to Mute’s room. Twitch moved her drone over to a place in which they could watch the defending operators talk. 

***

“How are you feeling love?” Smoke asks. 

“Good Doc says I'm doing well, the cast should be gone soon and I will be working out with the men again to get back at it,” he told Smoke. 

“Good, good, can’t waste as something as beautiful as this,” Smoke told him putting his hand on his hips. 

“Oh shut it you,” Mute told his lover. 

“Make me,” Smoke grinned evilly. 

Mute grinned and pressed his lips against his mate’s. He had his hands on Smoke’s arms who had his on Mute’s hips. Smoke moved his hand to Mute’s stomach and was getting lower. He teased Mute’s member with small strokes, feeling him get excited by the second. Smoke would have continued if he didn’t feel a burning sensation on his calf. He twitched, pulled away and growled. 

“What’s wrong?” Mute asked. 

“I felt like something was burning my leg,” He said rubbing his calf. Mute looked around and spotted a familiar drone. He was going to grab it but the drone was faster. It left through the crack of the door. 

“I might have to speak with Twitch later, but first,” Mute had gone over to his closet and pulled out a signal disruptor. 

“You keep those in your room?” Smoke questioned. 

“This is an old prototype, it should work like the ones I use now, but it will be a bit wonky at first,” he said putting down the old jammer near his door. 

“Now where were we?” Mute asked moving Smoke’s hand back where it was before, except this time it was in his pants. Smoked grinned. 

“I love the way you think Mark,” Smoke said kissing his love again. 

***

Twitch and Thatcher watched the defending SAS men talk, then they saw them get close, a bit too close for comfort. Then they closed the gap with a kiss. Twitch could not believe her eyes, she giggled unsure how to react. Thatcher, on the other hand, was in shock until he saw where Smoke’s hand was heading. He grabbed twitch and made her drone shoot at Smoke’s leg. 

“What are you doing?” she asked pulling away. 

“I rather not see my men make out like teenagers,” 

“You could of ask me to move my drone,” she said annoyed. 

“I know but I think that’s better,” Thatcher told her. 

Twitch then saw that Mute noticed her. 

“Merde.” She said. 

She moved her drone before he could even get close. She was going to go back in when Mute’s prototype had kicked her out. Not wanting to destroy her friend’s work she brought her drone back. 

“Well that solves your question,” she said picking up her drone. 

“It does, although I would have liked it better if I did not see that ending,” Thatcher told her. 

“Thank you anyways love, I owe you,” he told her. 

She grinned as he left. Thatcher now understood what was going on and smiled evilly. He saw Lesion in the lounging room watching something on the television they had. 

“Hey Liu, wanna hear something about Porter?” Thatcher smirked.


End file.
